Fairies, Angels and Demons
by PunkermonkeyLove
Summary: In a time when humans are gone and all that remain are fairies, angels and demons can a few slaves and one fairy queen ssave the world from and evil goddess or will they fall and fail to protect their loved ones dooming the world to an eternity of pain an


Kit- I said I'd post another now didn't I????? HM!!!!!!! Ok well then this is called Souls if you have an idea for a better one either IM or e-mail me and I'll change it but I like the summary so HA!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha the honor belongs to Takahashi-sama. The idea for the fic belongs to me.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------ Chapter 1 ------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Two girls sat staring out the window of their room. They were locked in a cell. All they could see was the night sky above them. They only got to look thru their barred ceiling once a month and it was now that their masters had chosen. Their cell resided in the ground, it was more of a cellar than anything. The door had been replaced by bars but that was all although they were held closed by faerie magic.  
  
If you looked closely at the girl you could see dirty wings from their back, these were not faerie wings but those of the angel's.  
  
"SANGO! KAGOME! GET UP HERE!!!" yelled a female voice from above them. The girls bowed their heads, their tattered clothing, just enough to cover their more private areas, moved showing quite a lot when they walked. As they walked by the other cells they received whistle's and rude comments from the men. They were the only female slaves in the entire palace, the other 400 were male. They were also the only angel's. There were only around twenty-thousand left. They would be extinct if not for a few kind and caring faeries, but then again what would they know of it? Some faeries were in fact slaves but that was because of how nicely they had treated their slaves.  
  
"WHERE ARE YOU!?!?!" roared a male voice. Half-demons were treated like faerie's since they were half faerie and half demon. In fact anything that had faeire in them was treated like royalty. It wasn't fair to the pure-bloods or half demon's and half angel's.  
  
"Coming mistress, sire." Cried the girls in unison as they walked along. As they passed a cell, Kagome passed a longing glance to one in the back, silver hair, startling molten eyes and the fluffy-  
  
Her thoughts were cut short as shackles were placed on her neck, ankles and wrists'. They knew what was coming. They were going to be sold.  
  
She looked over and noticed a man with long silver hair, molten gold eyes and a cute fluffy-  
  
Again her thoughts were interrupted as she was shoved forward onto a stage.  
  
As all the slaves looked out they noticed one girl with her head down and shaking it sadly. A flute rested at one side of her hip, a scythe on her back, a spear and sword at her other hip and a tiara on her head. She was obviously one of royalty. If one didn't know better you would fear her, but by her stance she was obviously kind, well to her slaves at least.  
  
"I'll take the three right there. The two angel's and the one with the tail." She looked up as her silver hair over her shoulder's. Ah, a snow faerie very rare! The most rare there is in fact.  
  
"Them?" asked the auctioneer. He was a short tubby man . . . they called him Naraku. ((Sorry had to!))  
  
"Hai, them." Her warm voice penetrated their minds. Not that she spoke to them thru telepathy but more it calmed them.  
  
"How much miss . . . " the auctioneer didn't know her name though he should have they could tell.  
  
"Lady Kitara." She stated coldly to him. "I will pay you ten-thousand for each and the small fox kit and little girl next to him as well."  
  
"Hai, Lady Kitara. But may I be so bold as to ask what you are lady of?" the auctioneer, Naraku, smirked evilly at her.  
  
"I am lady of the remaining of the snow faerie's. Now then do you want my money or no?" she glared at him as he nodded.  
  
"If you are willing to pay an extra thousand I will throw in two more slaves. A half-dog demon, half of the extinct kind humans and the last of the human's, a monk." He looked at her with an evil glint in his eyes.  
  
"Fine." She pulled out her white flute that spiraled at the end and played a few short notes as a grand total of sixty-one thousand chips. Chips, the money of faerie's. It looked like a human dollar in a way but was actually what their flutes were made from. Their own shedded wings.  
  
The auctioneer greedily grabbed the money and sent the slaves down. Kagome and Sango had noticed the two they had each fallen for were being forced out.  
  
Their new mistress looked them all over and tsked. This would not do. They looked as though they hadn't eaten in month's maybe weeks.  
  
"Follow me." She said while walking out of the building they once were in. They all knew that from this point on their lives were going to change. For the better or for the worse they knew not. For the worst they assumed. It was never good when you were a slave. Your life was never good, nor was your death. If you didn't die of starvation or over working you were beheaded.  
  
"If you have wings get ready to fly. If you don't find someone who does." She looked at them all as her transparent-ish white wings unfolded from her back and her toga appeared after she took off her robe. Her toga was down to the middle of her thighs and was snow white. It went over one shoulder but not the other and had a gold clasp on the junction of the neck and shoulder. Around her middle was a tight gold belt. It looked like a gold necklace that would go around one's waist. Her hair had been up in a bun and now hung loosely down her back. It went to the middle of her back and was snow white as was most of the stuff about her.  
  
Kagome and Sango had Miroku and Inuyasha get on their back and Kagome grabbed Shippo and held him. Sesshomaru and Rin looked lost.  
  
Their new mistress turned and looked at them all and looked at Sesshomaru and Rin and flashed a smile. "C'mere." Rin looked at Sesshomaru and ran over to the girl whose arms were outstretched. She picked up Rin and smiled at her before motioning for Sesshomaru to come over and stand in front of her.  
  
Sango and Kagome started flying upward with their arms hooked through Inuyasha's and Miroku's. The girl, whose name still remained unknown, did the same thing but gave Sesshomaru Rin to hold with his take which at the time, like everyone' wings, ears, etc. was very dirty.  
  
A couple hours later everyone except the girl and Sesshomaru had fallen asleep and thanks to fairy magic Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango were all kept in the air.  
  
"You all are really afraid I'll be like one of them aren't you?" she questioned looking down at Sesshomaru who looked up but not directly at her. If a slave were to they would be severely punished by both law enforcers and their new mistress . . . so he thought. He nodded in response.  
  
"You all really should talk more." She smiled down at him again. "I'm sure you have an absolutely magnificent voice. Oh look there's home!" she squealed slightly but more said happily.  
  
About five minutes later they touched down and with the use of fairy magic yet again everyone asleep floated but this time they went into their respective rooms.  
  
"By the way my names Kit." Stated their new mistress now known as Kit. She flashed another smile and changed into a small glowing form that disappeared through a window as a servant came out dressed in an outfit that looked remotely like what a fire demon of their day and age would wear.  
  
"'Ello. Me name is Darla. I'm the mistresses personal servant and now I'll be showin y'all 'round the grounds and castle. You'll get lost trust me." The girl, Darla, had large crimson eyes with small yellow pupils. She was obviously British AND a fire demon. Never heard of one of those. Sesshomaru thought as Darla led him up to a room next to where Rin would be sleeping.  
  
"You'll be needin a change of clothes, eh?" she smiled at him as she walked into the room. It wasn't too big nor was it too small it was, in a sense, perfect. It was like his old home. Exactly like his old home. His old castle. Gods he missed it.  
  
Darla reappeared, he had never noticed her disappear, in front of him holding something EXACTLY like his old outfit. Weird.  
  
She bid goodnight as did he and was told to come down to the dining room at 6 'o clock sharp the next morning for their duties started the next morning and from what he could see it wasn't going to be easy. Nor was it going to be fun.  
  
He quickly fell asleep though he was having nightmares of what the next day would bring as was everyone else.  
  
Kit sat in a circular stone column thing in the top of the castle conversing with an elderly looking fairy.  
  
She stood up and slammed her hands on the desk. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S ALIVE!?!?!?!" The man looked at her sadly. The girl's greatest enemy was alive and that was of the many things going wrong. The worst of all was that her enemy was now a goddess and the goddess of death at that. Certainly not a good combination and since fairies don't deal well with death fighting death it self was not going to be and easy feat for the girl.  
  
Many a day ago it happened and changed the girls life forever. And forever altering the course of time. But why it happened not even the elder knew and why it was her he did not know and it pained him greatly.  
  
____________________ End chapter 1 ____________________  
  
Kit- There chapter 1! I know it was short but you'll live. And at this point I'm hoping this one will be more successful! Geez well y'all know my normal ransom. Oh and this will NOT be an x-over. 


End file.
